


「珀西韦斯莱乙女」别说晚安

by highwaytoOreo



Series: Harry Potter冷CP挑战 [76]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:42:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29896491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highwaytoOreo/pseuds/highwaytoOreo
Summary: ＊G
Series: Harry Potter冷CP挑战 [76]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601023





	「珀西韦斯莱乙女」别说晚安

n her work uniform but she's still bad.  
她穿着工作服，但她依然很坏。

“为什么珀西也在！！”利亚蹦了起来，一把揪住离她最近的弗雷德的领子，被揪住领子的那位无辜地眨着他的大眼睛，“因为这是他家啊宝贝儿。”  
这倒是没错，利亚泄气的想，她总是忘记陋居也是珀西·韦斯莱的家，可是你瞧瞧哪个快活的韦斯莱是他那样的，回自家吃个饭衬衣纽扣都扣到最上头那颗，说到领口，珀西的视线飘了过来，利亚心里一记咯噔，仿佛弗雷德突然浑身带电一样，她松开手，整个人都弹到一边，老老实实地在长桌边上坐定。  
“晚上好，怀特小姐。”珀西朝利亚的方向点头示意。  
“晚上好，司长。”利亚困难挤出一丝笑容。  
“非工作时间叫我珀西就好。”司长大人皱了皱眉头，利亚的笑容僵住了，“好的，韦斯莱先生。”  
“韦斯莱先生——”弗雷德和乔治偷偷摸摸地笑了起来，利亚在桌底下踩了他们好几脚都没能让两人闭嘴。  
气死了气死了。韦斯莱夫人秘制的香肠和土豆泥都不香了。从利亚的角度看来，珀西韦斯莱的出现硬生生地把朋友聚餐变成工作应酬。  
“你们不是说珀西只在休息日回陋居吃饭吗？”可是今天是周四呀，利亚愤愤不平地想，她好不容易批准下来的调休假期，居然还要在假期里见到同事，哦可不止是同事，是上级。  
“怀特小姐不如亲自去问我们的韦斯莱先生——”乔治笑眯眯地说，就是这笑脸利亚怎么看都觉得比较适合按在土豆泥里。  
活见伏地魔大人，利亚默默戳着盘子里的土豆泥仿佛那是某些人的脸。朋友是朋友，朋友的哥哥不是朋友，朋友的哥哥是部门老大那就更不可能是朋友，朋友的哥哥是珀西韦斯莱还是她部门老大那这辈子都不可能是她利亚·怀特的朋友。  
压榨者，工作狂，无产阶级的敌人，利亚·怀特的噩梦。她自认是一个从不迟到早退任劳任怨的魔法部小螺丝钉，不然也不能在三年内从职场菜鸟即将晋升巫师考试管理局副局，“有没有考虑过战后缺劳动力啊宝贝儿。”有个弗雷德在放屁，利亚不听。  
利亚待过魔法事故和灾害司，待过法律执行司和国际魔法合作司，哪个司长没在考评表上给出“优推”的点评呀，眼瞅着在魔法部混出，呸努力出一星半点的地位，在一路顺风的大道上却堵着一个珀西·韦斯莱。  
不能吧，他不能还惦记着小时候她和弗雷德乔治的“为非作歹”，这位司长大人不是以公平公正，公事公办，公私分明…扯远了，总之交通司下头的飞路网管理局将是利亚职位轮换的最后一站，没有原则性错误的话，巫师考试管理局的办公桌都给她准备好了，就等最后一位司长大人签字同意。  
利亚心很累，当她第一天精神气十足地到交通司报道，司长大人面无表情地听完她“自我介绍”后，指了指他对面的一张小办公桌示意利亚先坐那个刚辞职的助理的座位，她仿佛就背上了那位不知为何跑路的助理的命运。  
“怀特小姐，请你明白熟悉业务的重要性。”  
爱与和平，symphony&harmony。利亚默念三遍，脚步不稳的再次钻进壁炉。去他梅林的熟悉业务，她接到的第一桩工作任务是检测德文郡所有壁炉间的飞路网是否畅通无阻。恶！你知道这是什么鬼任务吗？当利亚数不清第几次从不知道谁的壁炉里滚出来后，麻木地念着她的“对不起先生，打扰了您美好的下午，此次为魔法交通司的例行飞路网功能测试……”  
“天哪，孩子。”韦斯莱夫人惊讶地看着她，“交通司？是亲爱的珀西负责的那个司吗？”  
是哦，陋居也属于德文郡。利亚回过神来，韦斯莱夫人已经不由分说地把她按在沙发上，“好了，孩子，你看起来非常需要休息。”  
“可是……”清单上还有好多家没检查呢。利亚张了张嘴，韦斯莱夫人没给她发言的机会，“我得好好劝劝珀西的工作强度。”  
不是啊，韦斯莱夫人，那他不是得加倍整我吗，利亚苦着脸瘫在沙发里一筹莫展，这算动用私人关系吗？公私分明的司长大人会不会拒签她啊。  
“牛肉派怎么样？”韦斯莱夫人热情地说，“还是羊肉炖汤？”  
“牛…牛肉…”以从小数不过来到韦斯莱家蹭饭的经验来说，这种时候可千万别拒绝韦斯莱夫人好，只希望珀西·韦斯莱发现后别把她炖汤就行。  
“我要羊肉炖汤——”  
“还要烤布丁——”  
弗雷德和乔治一前一后走了进来，“——安吉丽娜一会来。”弗雷德狡猾地说。  
结果一大份牛肉派和羊肉炖汤都堆在利亚面前，“利亚工作辛苦，多吃点～”韦斯莱夫人笑容满面地看着她。  
导致利亚辛苦的罪魁祸首此时走了进来，“晚好。”珀西一本正经地说，仿佛长桌边上坐的都是美国魔法国会议员。  
利亚又觉得牛肉派不香了，什么叫当场逮捕？眼下就是。珀西坐在她身边的空座位，她顿时拘谨起来，“韦斯莱先生，今天我——”  
“非工作时间，利亚。”司长大人看了她一眼，还递给她一杯南瓜汁，“你可以叫我的名字。”  
“嗯，谢谢……”利亚不怎么积极地表示同意，心里疯狂吐槽珀西现在这么温和装腔作势给你妈看呢，tui！好气哦还是得微笑。这土豆也太壮实了吧，利亚顺手地扔到乔治盘里，“嘿！”乔治抗议到，“不吃的为什么扔给我？”  
“因为安吉丽娜在弗雷德边上我不敢扔。”利亚毫不愧疚冲他咧嘴，“有本事嘿我没本事向斯平内特小姐表白啊，胆小鬼略略略。”  
“Shh——别让妈妈听到！”目前还是单身狗的乔治认输了，利亚嘿嘿嘿还没嘿几声，突然背后一凉，珀西·韦斯莱飘过来的打量让她意识到自己的这种行为似乎称得上是欺压司长大人的亲属…  
“怀特小姐，如果周五下班前没有完成萨里郡飞路网的常规测试，请你本周六前来加班。”珀西周五上午如是说。  
利亚怀疑他在打击报复但又无证据，直到她赶在周六下班前完成任务后无意识地吐槽了一句老娘一滴力气都没有了之后，司长大人端端正正地坐在他的办公桌前头也不抬地说，“你揪弗雷德领子的时候似乎很有力气。”  
利亚离当场去世只差一个签名。  
“和我一起去陋居晚餐吗？”司长大人换了副面孔看着利亚，表情称的上温柔。  
“不去。”才不要和你这种公报私仇的家伙吃工作餐，利亚头也不回地积极下班了。  
那明天晚上呢。司长大人落寞地看着飞快消失的人影把话吞了回去。

Everybody knows, except you,   
全世界都知道啊,除了你，  
You don't even know about a thing I feel,   
你甚至不知道我的感受。

利亚有理由担心司长大人会在休息日扰人清梦，所以给窗子施一个防猫头鹰咒是个很好的选择，在听到两回咚咚声后，利亚翻了个身睡得格外香甜，梦里她当上了魔法教育管理局局长，给珀西·韦斯莱的儿子申请的伊法魔尼深造申请盖上一个大大的驳回章。  
第二天利亚就笑不出来了。司长大人没再折腾她，只是让她给故障申请单盖章，什么只是啊！那堆文件都已经堆得高过她脑袋了，不过比起前段时间的壁炉旅行，盖点章还真不算事儿，利亚默默怀疑自己是不是有受虐倾向。珀西·韦斯莱整整一天都在一个奇怪的状态，利亚发现他抬头盯她的次数比往常要多，还总是欲言又止的诡异模样，搞得她都坐不踏实。  
该来的还是要来的，离下班还有一分钟的时候，司长大人踱到利亚的办公桌前，神色严肃地说，“有一位家庭成员因为怀特小姐你的缘故受了一定程度的伤，可以在下班后和我一起回陋居看望他吗？”  
什么人会因为她受伤？难道乔治被她的土豆毒死了？利亚惊恐地盯着珀西的脸，直到他招架不住地先行移开视线，“走吧。”  
利亚楞楞地搭上珀西伸过来的手，在壁炉里穿梭的时候她还在思考到底谁受伤了，听起来很严重的样子，会不会是罗恩小弟弟，难道说刚当上傲罗就给黑巫师揍了？还是资深单身狗查理终于安耐不住对诺贝塔图谋不轨被拍飞了？等等，不管是被揍也好被龙拍飞也好，这好像都没她什么事啊。  
利亚脑袋里一团浆糊地被珀西从壁炉里拉出来，罗恩正好端端的站在壁炉边上，说的好听是调试实际上在瞎倒腾那台可怜的木头老收音机，格兰杰小姐卷起了预言家日报似乎时时刻刻给他脑袋来上那么一下。  
“有谁受伤了？”利亚茫然地问，双胞胎齐刷刷地过头来挑起一边眉毛惊奇地看着…珀西，如果思考有声音，那弗雷德和乔治的脑袋一定在发出曼德拉草嚎叫似的的噪音。  
“哦，是可怜的老埃洛斯。”罗恩闻言，不玩收音机了，走到窗边将几乎和沙发融为一体的猫头鹰连鹰带软垫地捧过来，“它看起来似乎中了某种恶咒…”  
“或者它只是年纪大了，小罗尼。”弗雷德嘲讽着说，乔治怕弗雷德不够气人似的，又补了一句，“你到这么大岁数也会睡个没完。”  
“？”好吧，受伤的家庭成员是埃洛斯，那跟她有几纳特关系？利亚询问地看向珀西，司长大人讲话突然变得不顺畅，“额——”  
“昨天我写信给你，赫墨斯去而复返，不愿意跑第二回，我让埃洛斯试着再送一回——”  
“没想到埃洛斯刚回进院子就晕倒在地上，利亚，你……”  
利亚一时不知道该为自己庆幸还是同情老埃洛斯，但是！如果不是防猫头鹰咒，那被打扰被破坏完美休息日的不就是她了吗，谁来同情她呀！  
都怪珀西·韦斯莱，她坚持这个想法，但她还是对埃洛斯的遭遇表达了同情，并试图把锅甩给她的司长大人，“韦斯莱先生周末有什么急事？”潜台词是你凭什么周末还来打扰我，不知道他听不听明白，利亚暗搓搓地想。  
珀西·韦斯莱推着他的玳瑁色眼镜，“只是一个私人邀约。”他深深看了一眼她，又释然了，“没事了。”  
搞什么费尔奇，利亚又莫名其妙地增加了一次工作晚餐。不过司长大人在家比较安静，不知道是不是有韦斯莱夫人在的关系，又或者有那俩包他开口就满嘴跑火车的双胞胎在，这不利亚已经完全忘记上级身边坐的现实，被康沃尔馅饼里奇特出现的迷迭香配料勾去了魂，一直一言不发的司长大人忍不住开口到，“利亚，你很喜欢妈妈做的菜吗？”  
“利亚，你知道今天是什么好日子吗——”  
“利亚，一个私人邀约哦——”  
利亚一时竟不知道该抓谁的重点，她放下叉子迷惑地看到珀西·韦斯莱的脸色在花椰菜和番茄中变化，“啊？”  
“你过生日吗？”她小心翼翼的问，“你们过生日吗？”她又扭过头去问双胞胎。  
弗雷德和乔治双手捂胸作心碎状，“我们认识那么多年你居然不知道我们的生日！”  
“……”碍于上级还在一边，利亚把那股子时常冒上来想掐死点什么东西的劲儿压了下去。  
“亲爱的！！”似乎是韦斯莱先生在院外头大喊，利亚惊讶地发现韦斯莱夫人脸色微红，看上去比平时更加兴高采烈，她风风火火地跑了出去还不忘告诉他们厨房里还有奶油茶，“再见孩子们，我和你们爸爸外出庆祝——”  
“玩得开心——”弗雷德和乔治欢快地大吼，利亚赶紧捂住了耳朵。是你们爸爸！你们爸爸！利亚疯狂吐槽，什么鬼日子？她瞥到弗雷德对乔治挤眉弄眼，“我们也走嘛，兄弟。”  
“跟你吗？”乔治作了一个呕吐的表情，起身向厨房通往后院的小门走去，“我找我的小姑娘去了，再见吧，无聊的已婚人士。”  
“哎哎哎哎——”等等。利亚拔腿追了进去，“大哥大哥，今天什么好日子？”  
弗雷德和乔治同步回过头抱着他们的胳膊肘歪着头打量她，“怀特小姐，我觉得你和我们亲爱的哥哥呆的时间有点久——”  
“人都傻了。”弗雷德说。  
一个问题被提出来，自然是应该得到一个答案对不对，就像你打出一个直球对方却给你走曲线你还接不着，利亚一下子怒向胆边生，迅猛地跳了起来，行云流水地抽出魔杖对弗雷德进行一番物理攻击，“好——好——说——话——”  
“别打脸宝贝儿！！”弗雷德哀嚎到，“我还要去见安吉丽娜！！”  
乔治慢吞吞地伸出胳膊把炸毛的姑娘给捞了回来，显然他很高兴能看到他哥多挨会打，“啧啧啧，白吃那么多，力气这么小。”  
她到底该先揍谁？  
珀西出现在厨房门口，一切暴力活动都按下暂停，利亚尴尬地从弗雷德脸上收回魔杖，留下一道此时此刻格外显眼的罪证，“嘿嘿……”乔治把人拉回来固定在身前，并使用身高压制将下巴搁在利亚脑袋上作威作福，“不要误会了，珀西。看似打架——”  
“实则调情～”弗雷德摸着脸上的红印子笑的招打，“再多来几下宝贝儿，整个对称的让安吉看看。”  
生怕你哥不误会，利亚内心直呼好家伙。等等，他哥能误会什么啊？还有今天到底是什么乌姆里奇好日子，不就寻常的二月十四……十四？！  
那这事就微妙起来了，“不是你看到这样的！”利亚推开乔治的胳膊虚弱的说，诡异地有一种出轨被抓的心虚感。司长大人看起来很放松，“嗯。”珀西笑了笑，“一会送你回家。”  
大家都是巫师，说什么送人回家。利亚还是觉得珀西在公报私仇，因为他盯着利亚家的玻璃窗好一阵打量，就差没直说这窗户差点谋杀他家的猫头鹰。  
“晚安，韦斯莱先生。”利亚赶紧挥挥手。  
珀西盯着她，似乎有阵短暂地失语，“有空多来看看埃洛斯。”他放下伸出想揽些什么的手臂，“明天见。”钻进壁炉消失不见了。  
虽然工作量确实有点巨大，但倒也在正常范畴，果然饭局改善同僚关系。  
“你不觉得珀西在陋居吃饭的次数变多了吗？”有回常年不务正业的某位笑话店老板问利亚，“有我多？”利亚不怎么在意地说，“宝贝儿因为这是他家。”她原封不动地把话退回给弗雷德。  
“你变了。”弗雷德摆出一副研究神奇生物的架势，“你也知道你蹭饭的次数很多吗？”  
“乔治从弗雷德身后冒了出来，“小姐我敢打赌你吃掉的土豆泥能有你人那么高。”  
“那多个鬼。”她看了眼双胞胎，“你们都不在店里谁看店啊？”  
“维丽蒂在。”乔治说。  
“你的新女朋友？”  
乔治翻了个白眼，“小姐你是来找我们还是来找茬的。”利亚耸耸肩，“我就是觉得跟你们哥哥在一个办公室工作太压抑了。”  
弗雷德发出一阵同情的感叹声，“可怜的——珀西。”他说。这就离谱，利亚一挥手把苹果皮冲弗雷德丢过去，“友谊的小船翻了。”  
“你就敢在这横。”乔治冲利亚说，顺手把香蕉皮扔弗雷德头上，“在珀西面前怎么就没见你有这胆子。”  
“晚上好，韦斯莱先生～”他们一齐捏住嗓子说，“啧啧啧。”  
“我差他一个签名！！”不提还好，一提利亚就火了，“你们知道吗！家养小精灵都没我这么忙！”事情以利亚拿着双胞胎给的“好东西”满腹狐疑地回家告终，“有时候我觉得珀西·韦斯莱也挺惨的。”  
不，信弗雷德和乔治的邪利亚才是最惨的。当司长大人当着伊法魔尼国际部部长的面坐在他自个的办公椅上并发出一声悠久去着的放屁声后，杀掉弗雷德还是乔治的念头和她自个职业生涯断送的未来在她脑子里交替出现。  
“Very impressive，right？”珀西伸出手和美国人握手。  
“非常幽默。”史密斯先生大笑，“韦斯莱先生和传闻中的形象不太一样。”  
珀西看了一眼利亚，“如果我们有机会进行更深入的交流，你会领悟到更多英国人的幽默感。”  
这一天珀西没有邀请利亚去陋居，珀西和史密斯先生外出商谈后既没有去陋居也没回办公室。  
行吧，利亚看了眼日历，二月的最后一周，功亏一篑，看起来她是得不到最后一位司长大人的签名了，利亚都不想去找弗雷德和乔治算账，说到底这次是她越线了，即使在一张桌子上吃了那么多次饭，司长大人到底还是公私分明的上级，是她的错，潜移默化中把珀西也当成可以玩笑的朋友。  
事实上，他们并不是。

We've been so long together,   
没想到我们一起呆了这么久，

利亚把周末猫头鹰咒撤去了，但没有一只猫头鹰来撞窗玻璃，在难得不被工作打扰的周末，脑子里居然都是陋居点燃的壁炉散发的热量，和别的韦斯莱不同的“晚好，利亚。”见鬼。  
珀西周一没有在办公室，周二也不在，周三利亚接到了魔法部的考核结果通知，最后一位司长写下的“优推”倒是和前几位并没有什么不同。周四，利亚搬进了新办公室，空荡荡的办公桌上只有一张崭新的台牌——副局长利亚·S·怀特。叹息从她的嘴里溜了出来，甚至快过了她的思考。  
直到利亚随着下班的人流排队等候大厅两侧的公用壁炉时，她才有一点承认那微妙的情绪可能叫做失落，噫，还是说只是珀西·韦斯莱办公室的私人壁炉比较方便，都不用排队！  
突然有人拍了拍利亚的肩膀，“去我家吗？”来人似乎没想给她思考拒绝的时间，下一秒利亚就被拉着从熟悉的韦斯莱家的壁炉里钻了出来。  
“亲爱的你来了。”韦斯莱夫人像是在壁炉边上等很久似的，“珀西说你晋升巫师管理局部长了？”  
“是巫师考试管理局副部长，妈妈。”珀西清了清嗓子忍不住要纠正他妈妈错误的说法。  
她的晋升难道不是得要你儿子的签名批准才行的吗？利亚觉得槽点有点多也不知道从何吐起。好像和往常没什么不同，只是餐后甜点的选择数量增加到了三种，利亚一直想找机会和珀西谈论一下关于上周的事，但每次张口都被珀西脸上那种淡淡的笑意挡了回去，在又一次回头想和珀西解释点什么的时候，利亚感觉到手里被塞了一个包装鲜艳的彩纸礼盒，恍惚间利亚怀疑是双胞胎在整她，可是弗雷德和乔治正忙着在霍格莫德开张他们的新店。  
那？珀西坐的端端正正地侧过脸看着她，利亚愣是瞧不出一点不怀好意，“打开看看。”司长先生说。  
即使珀西不再是利亚的上级，她的手比脑子行动的快，怕是受虐出习惯了，利亚唾弃了自己一回。  
“前两天我去了美国，和史密斯先生参观了伊法魔尼魔法学校——”利亚瞅了瞅珀西，他好像凑的有点近，搞得她拆盒子的手指头都打结了。  
“除了布巴斯顿和德姆斯特朗以外，伊法魔尼也将和霍格沃茨打通国际交换生渠道。”利亚没听进去，她想要是珀西整她她也认了，有来有往。彩纸脱落的一瞬间利亚以为会有什么可怕的恶作剧生物蹦出来冲她放个屁之类的，这没有发生，只是一只精巧的麻瓜工艺品躺在明黄色的缎面上，“美国人的自由女神。”珀西微笑着说，如果说有什么恶作剧，那一定是珀西·韦斯莱离她太近试图想吓死她，近的她都能数他的睫毛解闷。  
两个巫师真的没有什么好送别的，两秒钟吧，他们就从陋居穿梭到了利亚住所的壁炉，利亚对于珀西要送她回家的坚持始终难以理解，在说晚安前，利亚还是想认真地和他道个歉，“珀西——”她难得正经地叫住他，“我想为上次的——”  
利亚说不下去了，因为珀西的举动超纲了。珀西的手捧着她的脸颊，拇指轻柔地摩挲着她天然上翘的唇角，镜片后的双眼锁定着她，像是忍耐许久般地向她越靠越近。  
“抱歉。”珀西的嘴唇在触到她的嘴唇前克制地后退，最终落在利亚的额上，“我还没有征得你的同意。”  
“虽然我一直都很想吻你，但是我不想以司长的身份给你带来压力。我不是你的上级了，利亚·怀特。”  
利亚愣住了，“呃……”她突然想起上回珀西执意要送她回家，伸出又放下的手。  
“你没有推开我。”珀西指出，“利亚，你讨厌我吗？”  
讨厌？在检查整个德文郡飞路网的时候她简直想踢他的屁股，那除去工作身份的珀西·韦斯莱呢，总是用奇奇怪怪理由邀请她去陋居吃饭的红发青年，并不像双胞胎一样拥有出色幽默感，总是看着他们瞎胡闹的珀西·韦斯莱，好像…不止不讨厌。  
但现在他眼底那种势在必得的神情让利亚某种坏劲儿直往上冒，“先试用一个月吧，咱们再看看，韦斯莱先生。”  
利亚感觉到她的耳垂被捏了捏，“好。”珀西柔软地说。

Life repeats again and again just like spinning wheels,   
生活一遍遍的重复就像旋转的车轮，  
And its like everyday for the morning bus,   
当我就快要睡着的时候，她坐在了我的身边。

END


End file.
